Why I hate you
by canihavea-soda
Summary: Link muses about Zelda, and what she’s done to him. Includes an incident in which Zelda’s dress catches fire. OoT, post final battle.


**Why I hate you**

_Disclaimer: I'm writing fanfiction. If that doesn't give you a clue, I feel quite worried… _

_Just something to prove to people that I am, indeed, still alive…THTBTS chapter 16 is coming, slowly but surely. Until then, I'll entertain you with an idea for a Link muse that struck me whilst I was trying to doze off in the armchair. (I am so full of ruddy turkey…bleh…we always cook too much at Christmas!)_

_Summary: Link muses about Zelda, and what she's done to him. Includes an incident in which Zelda's dress catches fire. (A Zelda is Sheik fic. I like all theories about Sheik.) _

* * *

I looked up at your face as he fell before me. The light around you should have blinded me, yet it didn't, and I could still see you beyond it. Your eyes were closed – blue eyes. You had your arms raised above your head, and were lending your magic to the other Sages to seal him away.

You were so beautiful, even covered in blood and dirt and Goddess only knows what else. I hadn't seen you (at least, the Princess) in seven years, and you'd grown beyond all recognition from the little girl I'd met in the courtyard so long ago. You wore a white and lavender gown; the same colours as the last time I saw you. The gown was tattered, torn, more brown than white.

But you still looked every inch the Princess.

I looked down at myself, and almost choked on the mad laugh that bubbled up my throat. _I'm a complete wreck!_ I thought to myself, dropping the Master Sword to the ground, and then using both hands to try and stem the bleeding from the dozens of wounds I'd sustained in battle. My tunic was ripped; looking around, I couldn't even find my hat! _I wonder where Navi's going to hide away now? _The complete unimportance of the thought was somehow calming, and I even managed a little smile as my fairy darted up and embraced my nose.

"Link! You did it!" she tinkled, squeezing so hard that it hurt! I just reached out a hand and gently batted her off, grinning. The grin quickly turned to a grimace when she bit my finger in reprimand for swatting her "like a bug!" as she so succinctly put it.

A flash of movement before us alerted me to the fact that you were coming towards the two of us. Jerkily, I caught Navi (who squeaked) in my hands, and put her onto my shoulder. Then, not quite sure what to do, I just dipped my head at you, silently cursing as I stretched open a stab wound on my back. Looking up, I saw you return the gesture, a tight smile on your face.

A streak of blood crossed your left cheek, pouring from a small slice wound in the pale flesh. Distractedly, you wiped it away, staining your gloved hand – I could see the Tri-Force of Wisdom glowing brightly on the back of it.

"Link," you ventured, voice soft and husky; it was as though you'd hit me. As though you, a frail, tiny woman, had reached out a dainty, gloved hand, and punched me so hard that the world was reeling.

_Sheik…_

"Zelda," I nodded, letting you know that I'd heard you. At this, your smile became a little more natural. _Perhaps you were afraid I'd call you Sheik again… _"It's over," I stated, gesturing towards the destruction all around us. You nodded, taking a quick glance around before resting your azure gaze back upon me.

_Those eyes…those red, burning eyes… They loved me; they were warm. The blue eyes are cold, so very cold… _I mentally shook myself, feeling ridiculously angry, even though I knew there was no reason to be angry. You did what you had to do. Just as I did. I killed things…and you stopped me getting killed.

Yet… As I looked at you, I saw no compassion for me in your eyes. They were filled with tears, which rolled over and down your pale cheeks, but they werenot tears for me.

_Sheik would have cried for me – _no_ – with me. _

"So many lives lost," you lamented softly, more to yourself than to me. "Hero, you have done all that Hyrule needed of you, and more." The words were kind, but your tone was so dull. You were speaking to me like I were nothing more than a palace guard. _I thought I was your friend…what happened to the Zelda I met as a child?_

_What happened to the Sheik I met as a man?_

"It was only my duty, your highness," I answered, rather more coldly than I meant to. But, Din, I was angry with you! You'd spent the past few months helping a befriending me, and after the last hurdle,you had abandoned me! I wasn't your friend anymore, but your humble subject, to be looked upon with disdain. _I need a friend…not a Princess…_

The tears suddenly stopped flowing, and surprise fluttered across your face. A hint of a raised eyebrow caught my attention, but you corrected it before it became too obvious. However, your incredulous tone belied your surprise, and, dare I think it? Your…friendship…? "'Only your duty'? Are you mad? Look at what you've done, H- Link," you corrected yourself, a wry smile in my direction as you did so, "you've saved us. The kingdom, the sages," you paused, and look at the ground, that familiar pink flush I'd come to know from Sheikon your pointed ears.

"You," I supplied, taking a step forwards. You just nodded, and took in a deep gulp of air.

"Indeed…for which I am grateful." That odiously polite tone returned to your voice, and I stepped backwards again, disliking you immediately. You shivered, though whether it wasto do with the chill breeze or not is anyone's guess. "The people will want to – to thank you," you told me, starting to stroll back towards the Castle Town, the tattered train of your once resplendent gown brushing the ground. It caught upon some still smouldering ashes, and I watched, fascinated, as the flames took.

You didn't notice straight away, too wrapped up in your speech about 'duty' and other such flippant ideas. I just watched, the red centres of each flame only serving to remind me further of man who _did not exist. _Sheik was just an alias you used, and tossed aside when you no longer had use for him.

The truth was…I preferred Sheik to the cold, staunch royalty before me.

When you finally noticed that your dress was on fire, you screeched – loudly! I winced, thinking that my eardrums must have exploded, and Navi yelled a swear word in my ear. Slightly shocked that Navi actually knew a swear word, I hurried forward to where you were hopping around like a lunatic, batting at the flames with your hands.

"Link, put it out, put it out!" You hopped around some more, and it was all I coulddo in my weary state to just keep up with you. Inwardly, I grinned. _Perhaps I should set your dress on fire more often…you're more interesting like this. _When you grabbed desperately onto my arms, however, I snapped back to reality. "Link," you keened, rocking on the spot, "put – it – out – now!" Your fingernails dug so hard into my flesh that they managed to draw blood.

"I would – if you'd let go of me!" I sniggered as you released my arms. "Turn around," you obeyed immediately, whimpering as the fire had completely incinerated your train, and was now making it's way up your legs. Before your modesty could be completely debauched, I managed to put out the flames. Panting slightly, I looked up at your drawn face…and I laughed.

I just couldn't help it. Even though I wasso angry with you, your face looked so blasted comical. With that smear of blood on one side, and now ashes on the other, coupled with you trying to look composed and regal.

It's just Goddess damned hysterical.

When you started laughing as well, I felt my anger melt away…

_The thing I hate most about you is that I don't hate you. Not even a lot…not even a little bit. _

_Not even at all…_

_You're my friend; it's when you're acting as though you're not that I hate you. _

We both managed to calm ourselves down, and looked at one another with broad smiles and raised eyebrows. "Willing to bet that Impa wouldn't have been best pleased about that?" you asked. I just shook my head, and snorted.

_I suppose, even if I can't have Sheik, at least Zelda's still left…if only I can stop you acting like such a bleeding high and mighty idiot, this might work out all right. _You composed yourself again; before you could sayanything, I cut across you, "If the words 'Hero', 'duty' or 'thanks' cross your lips, I swear I'll hurt you," I warned. You closed your mouth, frowned, and then grinned in a way that worried me.

"Link, my _Hero_, _thanks_ for fulfilling your _duty_ of putting out my skirt fire." I stared at you, and I have the feeling I looked pretty angry, because you backed up a couple of paces. You took on a falsely posh voice, and continued, "I believe that we all owe you a great debt, oh Hero of Time." I rushed forwards, and you ducked under my arms as I tried to grab you.

"Oi, come back here!" my wounds were forgotten as a familiar, soft chuckle filled the air. Turning around, my heart skipped a beat as a similarly familiar figure stood before me, arms crossed defiantly over his chest. "Sheik- Zelda? What are you doing?"

"Making sure things are fair – do you really expect me to run in a dress?" you arched an eyebrow, red eyes sparkling merrily. I just shook my head, and smiled.

_I don't hate you. Not even a lot…not even a little…_

_Not even at all…_

* * *

_Yes, some thoughts blatantly stolen from the movie, 'Ten things I hate about you'. And…this had a happy ending! I think I need to lie down, I feel strange… _

_Soda_


End file.
